User talk:Zanroga
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Welcome to BFF! I read Yusuke Kamiya and I liked it. So.. um, Welcome! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 15:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello and welcome to the BFF. I hope you can make some nice characters and do some interesting Fanon. I look for ward to RPing with you one day. Ichi. (Welcomes you) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 20:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I really like your character who has his link in this page. (I forgot his name) P.S. If you ever want to RP i am open most days. Ichi. (has a lot of spare time) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 20:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ichi the HELPER!! You like Katekyo Hitman Reborn as well. I like that. Ok. you know where it says template, click on the dropdown bar and click on the top "infobox" you don't want this. If you look in the bottom right you will see "Choose another template" Click that and select Property. Don't ask me how to fill them out tho' cause they stump me. Ichi. (New help desk) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 21:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gravity Force Sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about... The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 08:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sawada Takeshi Yo just a heads up. If you look at your characters talk page you'll see that an Admin has asked you to get rid of the pic of Sasuke using chidori current. You're page may get deleted if you don't change it. It nearly happened to me TODAY! Ichi. (Just helping) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 16:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction. Im admin Fenix-Sama and im just gonna tell you that its frowned upon by the site to use clearly edited pictures of canon characters AND can be clearly noticed.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 17:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ) Thanks man. And no problem at all. Just remember their basically quincies with swords instead of bows and follow a french naming for their weapons =) RazeOfLight 22:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP? Hey Zanroga, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Dmala13/Ash9876 from Bleachgx wikia, I saw your characters, and if you want, we can RP at any time. And if you have time, join Fairy Tail Fanon wikia.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll just finish my characters, then we can make a fight between one of your characters and mine, ok?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 02:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ready to start now. So you gonna start?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm using my Sosuke Yatsumaru by the way.